


Tetsuya's Light

by Nherizu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nherizu/pseuds/Nherizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Akashi found out about Tetsuya's talent, it was as if Tetsuya had found his light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tetsuya's Light

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's.
> 
> I wrote this based on the prompt: he was the light of my life and my greatest betrayer. Please enjoy! ^^

**Tetsuya's Light**

When Akashi found out about Tetsuya's talent, it was as if Tetsuya had found his light.

No, Akashi was not the same light as Aomine. Akashi was much, much more than that. He was the light to his boring life, the light that led him to become someone, rather than no one. He was the one who gave meaning and hope and everything to Tetsuya's existence. Tetsuya clung to his words, did his best to become what Akashi wanted him to be.

And then, when one of Akashi's eyes turned gold and everything that Tetsuya knew became lies and half-truths and rejections, Tetsuya remembered the time he thought Akashi was his light, and was sure of one thing.

Akashi might still be it, but he was also the betrayer of Tetsuya's heart.

 

**~Fin~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
